


Help and Vengeance

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Blindspot, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, What-If, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and the task-force weren't any longer; he couldn't help them any longer, but there was still so much to do, criminals he had helped, even sometimes created, to be stopped. And even Vengeance to be delivered-mostly to the ones who had wronged him and his family in the past. He couldn't do it the old-fashioned way any longer. So, it was time to seek a new aidle- and get creative. All the while, staying out of the spotlight.<br/>OR: How Reddington engineered Jane Doe's recovery, and turned her into a living and breathing treasure map.<br/>(also known as the Blindspot and The Blacklist crossover we didn't know we needed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm an awful human being and this weekend I will go to Church and beg for forgiveness because I watched the leaked Blindspot pilot (and then innediately erased it), and the more I looked at it, the more I kept thinking it was something only Reddington could have engineered...

He was the criminal underworld concierge- had been for far too long. 

And he was getting… old. It was all too much. It was time to stop. 

That’s what he had been telling himself when he had given himself up and asked for Elizabeth Keen as his right hand woman- his spokeswoman, his only interlocutor.

But now, Liz was gone.And he couldn’t help any longer. 

Only, he wanted to- more than ever.The cabal still wanted him dead, and he knew, ah, he knew all too well that one of these days they were going to make it. 

So, he had to make the first step. 

He had to keep stopping people- the same people he had aided- for a price, of course- in the past. 

Only, Liz was gone. He had to get creative. And stay out of the limelight while he was at it- the lesser attention from the cabal, the better. 

So, he checked out people he had helped out in the past- people he trusted and who wouldn’t have gone and betrayed him.- and found one of them, an old friend from his Navy days, one who knew the truth. And one who understood the meaning of the word “shady” all too well. 

The girl? He had trained her. He had been like a father to her even long before she had joined. And she was like him- like them, in a certain sense- and knew that… that it had somehow to be done. 

The FBI needed a source that could lead them to all the criminals and masterminds he had had an hand in creating, and that source couldn’t be him any longer. _AND_ they could never learn of his involvement in this whole operation, or they would have never believed the intel to be genuine, the intention good.

She accepted it- she accepted _everything,_ the tattoos, maps to the tangle of lies he had had an hand in creating, the memory loss, the sacrifice of forgetting her friends, her family, even herself maybe for the rest of her life. 

But she was a good woman, a great agent, an even better soldier (just like his Lizzie), so she accepted it, without any doubt, any second thought, and gave herself up to the FBI. 

He couldn’t stop the monsters he had created any longer, couldn’t bring vengeance upon those who had wronged him anymore.

But she could. 

And she was going to. 


End file.
